explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Forest I Go
In The mirror universe ' |image= |series= |production=109 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Bo Yeon Kim and Erika Lippoldt |director= Chris Byrne |imdbref=tt5890578 |guests=Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell, Mary Chieffo as L'Rell, Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber, Kenneth Mitchell as Kol, Michael Ayres as Transporter Technician, Conrad Coates as Admiral Terral, Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer, Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer, Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys, Sara Mitich as Airiam, Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun and David Benjamin Tomlinson as Klingon Bridge Officer |previous_production=Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum |next_production=Despite Yourself |episode=DSC S01E09 |airdate= 12 November 2017 |previous_release=Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum |next_release=Despite Yourself |story_date(s)=Unknown |previous_story=Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum |next_story=Despite Yourself }} Summary Admiral Terral orders Captain Lorca to withdraw from Pahvo. Lorca, however, does not want to leave the planet with its peaceful civilization unprotected. He orders a course to Starbase 46 at Warp 5, rather than using the spore drive, to give his crew the opportunity to devise a method to detect the cloaked Klingon "Ship of the Dead". Saru, Burnham and Tyler propose to beam aboard the Klingon ship to install transmitters. When the ship is cloaked, the transmitters would send the position to the Discovery, allowing to relate these data to imperfections of the cloak. In order to get the Klingons to drop their cloak, the Discovery would act as a bait. Lorca asks Stamets to perform as many as 133 microjumps around the Klingon ship, in order to get the required 3D data. Stamets is reluctant but eventually agrees when Lorca demonstrates that he is interested in more than only the military side of Stamets' research, and that it could be used to explore parallel universes. Lorca does not want Burnham to beam over to the Klingon ship with Tyler, but Burnham reminds him of his own words that she is only aboard Discovery to help end the war. The Discovery jumps to Pahvo, right as the Klingon "Ship of the Dead" has arrived. Kol orders to decloak in order to be able to attack, whereupon Tyler and Burnham beam aboard, masked by pattern simulators that let them appear as Klingons. They place one transmitter near the ship's stern but then discover a human lifesign in the burial chamber. It is Admiral Cornwell. While Burnham tends to the admiral, Tyler discovers someone he knows: It is L'Rell, who was dumped here by Kol. Memories of his torture resurface in his mind, and he is unable to act. Burnham stuns L'Rell and proceeds to the bridge alone to place the second transmitter. Once she has activated the device, the Discovery jumps away. The Klingon vessel goes to cloak again, giving the Discovery crew the opportunity to perform the microjumps and to gather the data necessary to detect the cloaked vessel. Kol's people, however, discover the sabotage to the ship. In order to gain time, Burnham gives up her cover, reveals her identity as the one who killed T'Kuvma and challenges Kol to a fight. After the completion of the scan, the three Starfleet officers are beamed out of the Klingon vessel, but also a Klingon prisoner, L'Rell. The algorithm to detect the cloaked vessel is put together, and Lorca orders to fire photon torpedoes, destroying the defenseless "Ship of the Dead". Apparently plagued by his PTSD, Tyler goes to the brig to see L'Rell, who insinuates that the two have a common plan. Lorca promises that Stamets would have to perform just one last jump, to get the Discovery out of the range of the Klingons. But this jump goes awry. Stamets collapses, and the ship ends up in unknown territory, surrounded by Klingon wreckage. Errors and Explanations EAS # After the Discovery is gone, Pahvo is defenseless again. What makes Lorca assume that other Klingon vessels wouldn't follow the signal? It may not be on a frequency they can detect. # So L'Rell has a plan? One that involves that the Klingons don't get hold of the spore drive, lose the advantage of cloaking and eventually lose the war? One that takes into account that she survives only by chance and becomes an outcast who is captured by the enemy? She probably thinks no-one will work it out. TV Tropes Headscratchers # This episode is all about the crew of the Discovery trying to figure out a way to detect cloaked Klingon vessels. But before Burnham and Tyler can beam aboard Sarcophagus, they discover it by detecting its energy signature, and it's explicitly stated the Sarcophagus is cloaked when they do that. So if they already can detect cloaked ship by their energy signature, what was the point of them trying to come up with another way of doing it with the 133 jumps and all? If the Pahvo radiation can indeed detect cloaked ships, why was the Discovery crew so desperate to come up with an alternative way of doing that? ' Presumably because they haven't finished a way of duplicating the radiation from the planet, there's nothing stopping the Klingons from leaving and rejoining their other cloaked ships well away from the Pahvo system, and the Discovery can't bring Pahvo along to help with that. As for the beaming aboard, it was explicitly stated there was a brief window between the Klingons dropping the cloak (revealing their location) and raising their shields, preventing transport.' # It was established early on in Star Trek that cloaks aren't perfect. In the TOS episode "Balance of Terror", the Enterprise was able to detect the Romulans when they moved, but not in sufficient detail for targeting. The episode "The Enterprise Incident" revolved around stealing an updated cloaking device that didn't have that problem. It was also seen in other series that cloaked ships could be detected if they traveled too fast at warp. So the simplest explanation is that the early cloaks seen on this show work adequately at sublight speeds but when a ship is moving at warp it can be detected. The Discovery could detect Kol approaching the system at warp and had enough information on its warp signature to identify the ship, but once it dropped out of warp they no longer had any idea where it was other than "around here somewhere". This would also explain why the Klingons simply don't launch an invasion of a critical Federation planet by sneaking a fleet in; they can't get anywhere without revealing that they're going there to anyone who is looking for them and has time to prepare. The cloak gives them a tactical advantage but it takes time to translate that into a strategic advantage, namely by wearing away at Starfleet until they won't be able to defend against an attack even if they did know the Klingons were coming. # Why is Kol so surprised at translator technology? They were able to communicate with humans back in Archer's time, and the translator technology was in its infancy then. It would make sense that it would have been refined by now. Kol might have assumed that the translators were restricted to ship-to-ship or installation communications and that no one would have bothered putting them in their standard personal communication devices because he didn't see why that sort of thing would be necessary. Category:EpisodesCategory:Discovery